Jardín Secreto
by Mikeas
Summary: 01/01 Es el cumpleaños de Rukawa y los integrandes del equipo de Basket con el motivo de volverse a ver, organizan una fiesta sorpresa.Cuatro años pasaron desde que terminó en Shohoku y dos desde la última vez que vió a sus compañeros de equipo.YAOI HxR


Jardín Secreto.

" _Los Paraísos inmóviles no pueden prometer más que un eterno aburrimiento" _

_Simone de Beauvoir_

1,2,3…SORPRESA!!

Las luces del vestuario se encendieron justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría, pero una cabeza pelirroja hizo a más de uno caer al suelo. El antiguo "rey de los rebotes" había aparecido abriendo la puerta con pesadez, cargando ajustando contra su cuerpo, dos libros que parecían pesar una tonelada al verse gruesos y con aparentes hojas sumamente finas . Se revolvió el cabello un tanto incómodo al notar el error que todos habían cometido, pero le causó gracia las caras que habían puesto al verlo. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que había terminado la secundaria en Shohoku, y dos distaban de la última vez que se vieron todos.

Se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, y no le sentaba para nada mal. En la Universidad había ingresado al instante en el equipo de Basket y habían hecho una excelente temporada que había terminado hacía menos de dos semanas.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi, qué diablos haces?!- preguntaron todos como enloquecidos, mientras que Mitsui tomaba al tensai del cuello para esconderlo tras una pared dando la indicación de volver a apagar las luces.

-es que yo…- intentó explicar, realmente lo había intentado! Pero enfocar en la oscuridad absoluta el rostro de alguien era bastante difícil. Deseaba verlos a todos, saber como estaban! Pero apenas podía ver mas allá de su nariz y todo continuaba siendo un misterio.

Ayako retrocedió un poco, pisando al Tensai quien solo dijo "auch" y todos comenzaron a reir.

-Perdona Sakuragi!- se apresuró a decir Ayako un poco avergonzada

-no te preocupes, a las mujeres hermosas se les perdona todos, y aún mas si estan embarazadas- dijo con agudeza , imaginándose de forma graciosa a Ryota saltándole alrededor intentando alcanzar su cuello para ahorcarlo.

-Ah…bueno..-dijo la ex ayudante, sonrojándose un poco- veo que has mejorado con las mujeres…

-es que… ya sabes, soy el tensai- concluyó Hanamichi sin saber donde meterse. Hacía mucho calor allí!

-Ya deja a mi mujer Hanamichi, me haces quedar mal- dijo Ryota celoso, dando luego una carcajada.

Mitsui tomó la mano de Kogure y sonrió, pero claro que el cuatro ojos ni siquiera se había percatado de la acción de su pareja.

-Quién me esta tomando la mano?!-El tensai se movió un tanto asustado, llevándose puesto a Kogure con el y luego…el sonido del desastre.

Kogure rió divertido pues había sido el beneficiado de caer sobre el cuerpo de Hanamichi, pero él había ido al suelo con libros y todos dándole con el primer tomo de Anatomía a Akagi en el pie.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi!- gruñó el gorila, y luego el sonido de las puestas del gimnasio abrirse hicieron a todos cubrir la boca de la persona que tenían mas cerca (Hanamichi)

El estudiante de Medicina del deporte suspiró resignado. Nunca debió asistir en primer lugar a esa "reunión" pero había sido brutalmente embaucado, y lo peor es que había caído con tal inocencia, que ni siquiera se imaginó que aquello era una fiesta de cumpleaños sino hasta llegar a Kanagawa.

La fantasía de "reunir de nuevo al equipo" había sido la carnada perfecta, todos sabían que el tensai nunca se negaría a una feliz reunión con sus antiguos compañeros del equipo.

Hanamichi se sentó entonces en uno de los bancos de madera, recargando la espalda en una de las columnas mientras suspiraba lentamente. Había ido a Shohoku directamente después de la Universidad, y se había levantando a las 6 am para dar un final de Clínica Kinefisiatrica Médica. Se sentía realmente cansado y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, incluso le había tomado bastante trabajo conducir en esa condiciones.

-Cállense, ahí viene. Arruinarán la sorpresa- susurró aquella voz tan conocida desde la oscuridad, y Hanamichi solo pudo recordar viejos tiempos y decepciones. La pequeña Haruko había sido su amor platónico e idealizado, y como todo ídolo cuando cae, lo hace desgarrando todo. Lejos de ser la dulce jovencita e inocente compañera de escuela, Haruko había resultado ser absolutamente manipuladora y desalmada, incluso una vez le había confesado que se había acercado a el con el solo objetivo de poder establecer contacto con Rukawa.

El silencio era absoluto, apenas se podían escuchar las respiraciones de unos y otros en el vestuario. Los pasos se acercaban, y Hanamichi supo de quién se trataba. 2 años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, y 4 desde que terminaron la secundaria; y aun así podía recordar y reconocer su forma de caminar. Ese leve arrastre de pies casi somnoliento con el que se manejaba.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y una figura alta y longilínea se asomó con total lentitud. Detrás se observaba las luces prendidas del gimnasio, por lo que el rostro del intruso era difícil de reconocer…

-SORPRESA! FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUKAWA!- gritaron todos prendiendo las luces repentinamente, y la lluvia de globos y papel picado de colores comenzó a caer sobre el jugador.

Los ojos azules de Rukawa apenas se entornaron divisando a lo lejos, casi detrás de una columna ,la cabellera rojiza de Sakuragi. Realmente estaba un tanto desconcertado, había olvidado por completo que a los compañeros del equipo se les daba por festejar como excusa para juntarse.

-Gracias –dijo mientras observaba como Ayako se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa para saludarlo. Observó la panza redonda de la pequeña mujer, y le sonrió un poco intentando ser ameno con ella. Sabía que las mujeres embarazadas se ponían absolutamente sensibles.

Haruko también estaba allí revoloteando a su alrededor, y los demás compañeros se acercaban para darle varios regalos envueltos en simpáticos papeles de colores.

Hanamichi observaba en silencio, sosteniendo para ese momento en sus manos una pequeña cajita recubierta con un papel azul marino. Nadie esperaba que le regalase algo a su "peor enemigo", pero el pelirrojo había madurado y la faceta universitaria le había sentado bastante bien, o eso pensaron todos.

-Feliz cumpleaños kitsune- dijo acercándose unos momentos después, cuando el jugador de ojos zorrunos se encontraba parado junto a la puerta solo. Sabía que Rukawa estaba meditando seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo.

-mn…?-se hacía el desentendido, como si no hubiese visto aquella curiosa cajita.

-gracias Doaho- se miraron un momento, totalmente abstraídos . Los ojos almendra de Hanamichi se notaban cansados, pero estaba ese brillo de siempre, esa rivalidad totalmente tonta y especial.

-no llames doaho al tensai- le reprochó, extendiéndole la caja. Todos los presentes miraban atentamente con cierto disimulo, y Mitsui junto con Akagi estaban preparados para detener una batalla campal. Había sido una trágica coincidencia que ambos jugadores ingresaran en la misma universidad, y en el mismo equipo.

Los regalos descansaban a un costado, pero Rukawa abrió la cajita lentamente echando un vistazo. –Gracias doaho- y luego, la dimensión desconocida se hizo presente cuando ambos jugadores se dieron un cálido y largo abrazo.

El tiempo pasó y nadie dijo nada, y la fiesta terminó de forma tranquila y bastante temprano. Eran apenas las 10 de la noche cuando Hanamichi y Rukawa, luego de limpiar, cerraban la puerta del gimnasio.

-¿te gustó mi regalo, kitsune idiota?- El pelirrojo sostenía los pesados libros en una mano, y en la otra las llaves de su auto.

-mn..- el brazo de Rukawa pasó sobre los hombros de Hanamichi, y se miraron nuevamente. En el bolsillo de Rukawa descansaba el regalo del pelirrojo, y uniéndolo un llavero con un zorro plateado.- espero que esta vez no te escapes- Su rostro impávido de emociones se tornó relajado, y aquellos labios que solo antes dejaban escapar palabrotas hacia el pelirrojo ahora se unían a los de él.

-el tensai nunca escapa, ni mucho menos es cobarde- lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y lo acercó con algo de brutalidad hacia su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo cerca para mirarlo a los ojos.- si pierdes las llaves de nuestro departamento, juro que te mataré…..

Notas de Mikeas:

Feliz cumpleaños Ru! Siempre soy fiel a esta fecha . Espero que les haya gustado este relato cortito. Si desean enviarme algún comentario puede hacerlo escribiendo a 


End file.
